A Misunderstanding (LL)
"A Misunderstanding" is the ninth episode of Legoland Season 1. It is the standard episode length of 40 minutes. This page contains spoilers. Brief Synopsis When a satellite emitting Omicron Radiation crashes on Celios, an alien race called the Sozarians asks for Legolands help. They are deceived and a sabotarshing alien wishes to offer assistance. Plot A standard day in Legoland... It is night and a view of the great plains is seen. What looks like a meteorite is seen crashing to the planets surface. A fleet of a few trucks and other ground vehicles arrive at the seen. Jack gets out and looks at the burning debris. He asks James who is standing next to him with a Scanner what he thinks it is. He tells him its definitely not a meteorite. Dave who also has a Scanner says its some kind of alien satellite. Mitch who is standing in the back of the truck immediately aims his 12 Gauge Shotgun at it. John who is in the cab of one of the trucks tells them that we should haul it back to the engineering bay so they can do a proper analysis on it. Jack agrees and tells everyone to make it so. They then proceed to load the remains of it into the back of the truck and then the convoy drives back to Legoland. The intro sequence and titles then appear. In the engineering bay, James, Dave, Walter and many other scientists are examining the alien satellite. Jack comes in and asks what hey have found out. Dave says that the satellites hull is made out of Disparzium. Luther says that there is no race his knows of that uses this material for vessels. James says that using his Sub-Geiger Scintillator he has detected the satellite is emitting large amounts of Omicron Radiation. Jack asks if this is an accident. Walter says that it does not seem so. James explains that it looks as if the satellites only purpose is to emit large amount of this radiation, it is not dangerous to Humans though. Jack is intrigued and tells them to keep examining it. John uses his Communicator to contact Jack and tell him to get to the main command room. Jack rushes into the main command room where John and the rest of the Command Crew are. John says that 3 alien ships have just dropped out of warp. Jack asks him scan the ships. John says that the ships are made of Negadium and are capable of a top speed of warp 8, they seem to be quite advanced. Jack then asks if he think the satellite belongs to them. John does not think it is as they are not made from the same material. The ships then send a Communications Request to Legoland, they answer it. The aliens onboard say they are Sozarians and need Legolands help. They explain that all of these ships have just flown through the Postari Nebula and it has damaged their life support systems, they request to land in Legolands shipyard and make repairs. John tells Jack that they are telling the truth, Jack then allows them to do so. Jack enters the main engineering bay and asks James to help the Sozarians make repairs. James heads over there. In orbit around Celios is a small, one person craft. There alien inside watching Legoland. The alien computer systems says it has detected a subterranean ship. The alien then asks the computer to take the ship to it and to keep the Cloaking Device on at full power. The ship then enters Celios's atmosphere. James arrives at the ship yard along with Jack, all 3 of the Sozarian ships has landed. They say salutations and go to shake their hand. They shake Jacks hand but when they approach James they jump back and start screaming, they both collapses and passes out. Jack says what the hell happened. James does not know, he uses his Communicator to tell some people to help get the aliens to the genetics lab. The alien craft with the Cloaking Device lands next to the Dreadnought. The alien gets out and and uses its Scanner to inspect the vehicle. He then climbs up it and gets inside it. At the genetics lab, Noah and Dr. Pittman are attempting to heal the alien. James is watching from inside the Chemical Chamber. The aliens wake up, Jack then says sorry and ask what happened. The Sozarians says that they detected trace amounts of Omicron Radiation coming from James. Then then said that it is highly toxic to them. James says that its probably because he has been in close proximity to a space satellite that is emitting it. The Sozarians jump back in fear and ask how and why they got it. Jack explains that it crashed on our planet, we don't know why. The Sozarians says that those satellites are everywhere in the Sherift System where they come from. They says that an alien race called the Gordaliens are attempting to kill them all using them. Jack agrees that it is wrong of them to do that. The Sozarians then tell Legoland to be very careful, they have Cloaking Devices and are probably here right now. Jack orders Mitch to send out more of The Security Team to hunt the Gordaliens down if they are on this planet. Hen then tells James to try and create a device which can disable the Cloaking Device. He leaves the genetic lb to do so. One of the Sozarians tells him before he leaves that they commonly use the phase frequency of 0.25 THz. James thanks them and says that will help them greatly Cloaking Device. Inside the Dreadnought the Gordalien is sabortarshing it. He is ripping cables as well as putting some of his own technology in. He then presses a button and reads out the Omicron Radiation level. The onboard computer says that it is rising up to 2%. A few seconds later it reaches 6%. The Gordalien then shuts the device down and then starts to hid his technology in one of the compartments. Behind the main command room James is attempting to modify the Main Transmitter Dish to help shut down the Gordaliens Cloaking Device. He asks Dave and Slick to help him. They reconfigure the power systems and prepare it to emit a Dampening Field at 0.25 THz. Mitch goes to see Jack in the main command room. He informs him that they security teams have failed to find any signs of alien activity inside Legoland. John communicated to Jack and tells him that he is detecting trace amounts of Omicron Radiation, this time originating from the Dreadnought. Jack then tells Mitch to send his security teams there and see if they detect anything. They arrive at the ship and still detect the trace amounts of it, however there are no lifesigns around or in the ship. Mitch then asks if they should continue looking or return to base. Jack tells them to look inside the ship and see if they can localise where the radiation was coming from. Mitch climbs in and gets out his Scanner. He looks around and sees parts of the ship broken and disrupted, he alerts Jack. Jack shouts out to James to activate the pulse. James tells him to give him a minute. Something pushes Mitch and his guards out the way, what ever it was they couldn't see it. Jack shouts for James to do it and so he does. The Main Transmitter Dish powers up and a large shockwave is pushed out of the top of it. Suddenly the alien is made visible, it shoots one of Mitch's guards.Mitch then quickly hits him with his 12 Gauge Shotgun and it collapsed to the ground. The alien is then placed in the genetics lab tied down to a table. Jack and James are in the room along with Noah and Mitch, they wake the alien up. Jack asks what the hell it thinks its doing sneaking around his research facility sabotaging Legolands technology. It explains that his name is Daku and he is a member of the Gordaliens and that this is all a misunderstanding. Jack says that he better have a good story. He says that the Gordaliens and the Sozarians are at war. The thing is that the war was unprovoked and that the Gordaliens had to defend themselves. They discovered that the Sozarians had a weakness of Omicron Radiation being really toxic to them. The Gordaliens then lined there boarders with these satellites to defend themselves. The alien assures Legoland that they were not trying to kill them, just defend themselves. He went on to say that one of their satellites crashed on Celios because some of the Sozarians attacked it. He says that his mission was to retrieve it but while doing so he discovered that the Sozarians had already infiltrated Legoland. James said that this story is all well and good but it does not explain why he was sabotaging Legolands Dreadnought. Daku then said he was getting to that part. Daku said that he found out that the Sozarians were in Legoland and it was his duty to stop them from causing any damage or harm. Jack says that they seem like nice people and have no hostile intentions. Daku went on to says that this is how they are able to infiltrate people and steal there technology. He says that they detected the core chemical X-530 and that they would try to get it. That is why he was sabotaging the ship, he stopped it from functioning and he placed an Omicron Radiation emitter in it to stop them from stealing it. Jack then asked what is so special about the chemical. Daku says he dose not know but many creatures around the galaxy want to get there hands on it, he then warns them to conceal it in any way they can or it could lead to dire consequences. James then asks what they should do now. The alien tells them that they need to let him continue working on the Omicron Radiation emitter otherwise the Sozarians could hijack the Dreadnought and then steal the core chemical X-530. Mitch butts in by saying too late, the Sozarians have clocked on and a hijacking is in progress. Every guard in The Security Team is sent to stop the Dreadnought from leaving but it was too late, the vehicle powered up and started making its way down to the core. Daku told Jack to get in his ship and that he would fly down there, he does so and orders James to pilot the Dreadnought 2 down there as well. He finally says for James to get the secret weapon. Daku's ship with Jack inside travels down the tunnel just behind the stolen Dreadnought. James and John then pilot the Dreadnought 2 down there as well. Daku's ship goes deeper and deeper underground but its structural integrity is weakening. Daku says he must return to the surface but he will eject the Omicron Radiation emitter into the shaft. When James and John in the Dreadnought 2 reach the Omicron Radiation emitter they push it along down to the shaft that the Dreadnought is digging. They realise that both ships have the same speed but the Dreadnought 2 is slower as it is pushing the emitter. James has an idea to shoot the emitter pushing it into the Dreadnought, they do it but it does not stop the Sozarians. John then has an idea to use the secret weapon, the Hyper Velocity Weapon. James says it should work but it would destroy them too. Jack uses his Communicator to tell James to do it. The survival of the whole planet is more important than just the too of them. James prepares the weapon and fires. The blast incapacitates the Dreadnought and the Dreadnought 2. Just as James and John were about to die Jack and Daku in his ship appear and take them in. James says that Jack got him there. Jack replied by asking James if he really thought he would let them die just like that. John just shouts at Jack telling him to never do something like that again. Legolands engineers recover both the Dreadnought and the Dreadnought 2 and commence repairs. Daku says good bye and thank you. Jack says no, thank you and sorry for not trusting them the first time. Daku asks if they want him to destroy the 3 Sozarians ships still in Legolands ship yard. Dave says that they should keep them and use the technology. Jack agrees and tells Daku that. Daku then leaves the planet. Jack then calls all of the primary staff to the main command room. He explains that Legoland has been assaulted too many times now and that they need to do something about it. Mitch says that more weapons are being created and more guards are being added to the security team. Jack says that will help but they need more. Jack asks James to start making big Force Field generators and weapons for Legoland to defend itself. He also asks for more technological weapons to be made such as the Hyper Velocity Weapon. James acknowledges and says he will get on it. Jack then says he want everything possible found out about the core chemical X-530 and how to protect it. Something must be really special about it for them aliens to die trying to get it. Finally Jack asks Mitch how the investigation into the saboteur in Legoland. He says that he has some lead but does not know who it was yet. Jack says good work and tells him to update him when ever something new is revealed. The episode ends there. Category:Legoland Wars Episodes Season 1